Integrated circuits and electronic devices include driver circuits for interfacing between two or more systems that operate in different voltage ranges. A driver circuit typically includes an output driver to provide both high-side (HS) and low-side (LS) operations. In particular, an output driver may include a HS driver circuit and a LS driver circuit. The HS driver circuit is configured to deliver a HS output (e.g., a VDD+ voltage) at an output terminal, whereas the LS driver circuit is configured to deliver a LS output (e.g., a VDD− voltage) at the output terminal. During a power down mode, neither the HS driver circuit nor the LS driver circuit is enabled. Yet, the output terminal may receive a high voltage ramp from a load. The high voltage ramp may be positive or negative, can be greater than the output voltages. If the driver circuit is unprotected, the high voltage may cause damage to the LS driver circuit and the load.